The Darkness
The Darkness is the second level in The Wedding. It is preceded by the Wedding Reception and followed by Skulldozer. It takes place in the crypts of The Wedding, and is dark after all, hence the title. Walkthrough When walking through The Darkness, you must be wary of spikes. The only dangers are gas and getting squished. The objective is to find Don Lu. First you must find Don Lu's Dog, who, once you clear the path, will lead you to Don Lu. Once you find Don Lu, you must drag him to the finish. But beware! The Collector is about! Hidden Prizes *As you rise up with the last of the skull elevators, jump left and grab the hanging skull, then swing left for two hidden items. *As you go up the second set of skull elevators near the end, while the second elevator's mouth is at its lowest and you're standing on it, jump backwards and you should be able to collect a special bubble prize. Sticker Switches *On the second set of skull elevators, go left from the last elevator (over the head of the second elevator) and there will be a walkway leading to a hanging skull for you to grab. This takes you up to an area where you can put the pixel skull sticker on the Cardboard Mask-wearing Meerkats, it can be used to get two items, them being two costume materials. Multiplayer areas * In the big room after you find Don Lu, use the skulls to reach a x2 player area. Grab the skull to be lifted up. What has to happen is one player stands on the button, and the other player is grabbing a hanging skull. Pressing the button moves the skull, and the player grabbing the skull will drop three times to collect similar stickers. Once dropping, the player must carefully jump over the spikes to reach where they started, doing the process again, until the two players get all three bubbles. Now, that isn't it. The person on the button must let the skull-grabbing person go for a fourth time. If you reach far enough, the player hanging on the skull will see a button. The player will drop on the button, opening a gate. Now, the person on the first button can jump off, and then carefully jump over the spikes to reach the opened gate. He can collect three more bubbles: two costumes and one a sticker. * In the room after the same big room, there are two object bubbles. Have one player on the button, and the other on the launcher. When pressing the button, the launcher will spring, letting the player off. With good aiming, the player should land on the ledge, collecting the two bubbles. Trivia * This level may be based on Mictlan (the underworld of Aztec mythology). One argument is that there are many statues of Mictlantecuhtli (was a god of the dead and the king of Mictlan). Another is that you are guided by Don Lu's Dog, a reference to Itzcuintli (the guide of the deads). Gallery Donlusdog.jpg|Sackboy and Don Lu's dog. story_wedding_03.jpeg story_wedding_04.jpeg story_wedding_02.jpeg Category:The Wedding Category:Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Category:Story Category:Story Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet PS3 Levels Category:LittleBigPlanet 3 Category:LittleBigPlanet 3: The Journey Home